


Wrong x and x Right

by DeathbyMisadventures



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Coming In Pants, Crying, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Kissing, Leorio is 20 and kurapika is 18, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyMisadventures/pseuds/DeathbyMisadventures
Summary: Kurapika has been set on keeping his emotions to a minimum since his parents death. Leorio seems to be the exception.





	Wrong x and x Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hunter x Hunter fic. Please be gentle

Since day one, Kurapika has been a tough-skinned isolationist. But despite the intensity of his stubbornness, there was always someone to break through Kurapika’s walls. His best friend had been by his side and stuck there, so why not keep him around? Kurapika didn't mind staying up past midnight to text with Leorio, and something about their clashing personalities created a strange fixed paradigm. Reserved versus extroverted somehow clicked and in between was their middle ground; a friendship. They spent a decent amount of time together, like regular friends did, minus the fact that they usually got into deeper conversation topics that rarely saw the light of day.

Leorio could tell the insides and outs of Kurapika, always able to read him like a book despite him being a locked diary. Leorio would brag about his special talent of being able to sense when Kurapika was offhandish, and of course it would earn him a jab to the side. Kurapika didn't appreciate the older man teasing him to no extent, even though part of him enjoyed the undivided attention. But for the past week he hadn't made contact with anyone else, currently mulling over many things. It was normal for him to lay low for a day or two, but never this long. This time he had multiple things on his mind; two to be exact.

Kurapika had decided to take some time for himself after his parent's accident in order to figure things out, staying off the grid and basically never answering his cell phone unless a dire emergency were to arise. Some saw it as a grieving process on the anniversary, but his parent's passing wasn't the only thing affecting him. It was Leorio. It wasn't bad, it was the opposite. What did it mean when you craved your best friend in ways that were more than what classified as friendship? Was it selfishness?

To put it simply it was an overwhelming loneliness. He could lay on the floor and it would be a pressure on his chest. Since his parents passed, the house was quiet and much too empty. It got to the point where he was thinking about selling the house, but he would never follow through. It was constant weight that was only lifted when one person was around. Leorio was the first who came to his side, spent the night, ate with him, and made sure he kept up his personal hygiene. The time they spent together had Kurapika searching inside himself. How deep did the affection for the older male go?

He didn't exactly have experience when it came to romance or relationships in general, but there was no other explanation for the feelings that rose from his abdomen when faced with Leorio’s smile, dumb jokes, and ridiculous nicknames. It was different from his friendships with Gon and Killua--who, evidently, ended up together as well--and it made him feel safe. Taken care of. He didn't have to hide himself and he let his soft side show. And it didn't bite him in the ass. So why was he avoiding Leorio?

A soft ringing emitted from Kurapika's phone, interrupting his train of thought. If it was Gon and Killua trying to drag him out for another forest adventure he would refuse, last time he had ticks all over his back and it took him a painstaking three hours to get them all off, the two boys laughing their asses off the entire time. He refused to be humiliated again.

He looked at the screen, it was Leorio. His stomach flipped.

“Hello? Ah, Kurapika, are you there?” Leorio spoke into the phone.

“Leorio, do...are you working today?” His voice was quiet, barely audible.

“Nope. Are you alright? Haven't heard from you in a couple days, I was worried you fell in the toilet and couldn't call for help.” He chuckled softly.

Kurapika smiled, staring at the floor. Leorio's voice brought a tinge of warmth throughout him, the feeling enveloping him. It was as if Leorio was beside him, his lanky arms wrapped around Kurapika.

Better now, he didn't say.

“Pika?” Leorio hummed over the phone.

“Y-yes I'm here.” He paused, thinking for a moment. “Can I come by? I think I left some clothing over at your house.”

A smile graced over Leorio's lips.

“How about a sleepover?” He requested, failing to hide the hint of anticipation in the back of his throat.

“Sure, I don't mind,” Kurapika answered without missing a beat.

“Want me to pick you up? I'm not doing anything right now,” he said.

Kurapika nodded, “Let me just pack an overnight bag. The door is open.”

Leorio's voice dropped low with concern, “Are you sure you're alright, Kurapika? Usually you put up more of a fight.”

“I'm fine. Promise. I'll see you soon.”

 

His eyes had lost focus as he stared in the mirror, and he was floating. He had a tight grip on the last shirt that had to be put in his duffle bag, the feeling returning. He didn't notice Leorio come in, or even walk into the room for that matter until he felt a pair of warm hands on his cheeks.

"Kurapika?" His face was inches away from Leorio's, his lips soft and...pretty.

"I missed you," his voice cracked, the sound coming out rough and pained. He shut his eyes, aware of his state of vulnerability. "I miss them...it's not fair!" A broken sob fell from his lips and Leorio frowned a bit. He sat beside the blonde and slid his arm around his shoulder, his fingers finding their way into his soft locks.

"How'd you know to-"

"I picked up a few tricks, shh. Now come here," Leorio shushed him and pulled him to his side.

"I'm sorry, Pika. Two years, now, right?"

When Kurapika was 16, his parents died in a car crash. He inherited their house and would invite Leorio over just to stay until he fell asleep. Leorio would stay and watch him sleep, consoling him if his nightmares disturbed his sleep. He wasn't sure if Kurapika knew how much sleep he lost for his sake. It was a gesture he appreciated and he was more than thankful.

Kurapika nodded, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Then Leorio did something unexpected.

Leorio scooped him up in his arms, cradling him close. He wiped the tears from the boy's cheeks before allowing him to bury himself back in the crook of his neck.

"You're gonna be okay," Leorio spoke quietly. Eventually Kurapika's eyes dried up, the comforting hold washing over him.

Kurapika brought his head back from the other's shoulder, wiping his eyes once more, then meeting his gaze. His breath caught in his throat as he stared into Leorio's loving gaze. Part of him wanted to bury himself back into the man's shoulder, another part wanting to kiss him and let him hold him for the rest of the night.

 

The patter of the shower filled the silence he was used to, and for the second time in a week Kurapika felt safe. It was times like these where he would contemplate getting a roommate, but deep down he knew it wouldn't be the same. Once again he was faced with a dilemma. He felt a bit selfish. Leorio had done everything for him at the drop of a hat, and now he was faced with sensual and not-so-platonic emotions for his best friend. What could've brought it on? Was it his unfailing kindness? It was strange how from one moment he wanted to be swaddled with affection and the next pinned to the bed...

 

Leorio probably wasn't even into men, let alone his friend. Kurapika was convinced that Leorio's actions(and slightly lingering touches) were part of the good natured heart of his.

 

"I feel much better, ah haha!" Leorio was always in a good mood once he was out of the shower. Kurapika's eyes trailed over his muscular calves and thighs, biting his lip as some water droplets clung to his chest hair and shifting upwards to his slicked back damp hair. His gaze fell back down to his crotch, his mouth going dry.

"Enjoying the view, Pika?" Kurapika snapped back into reality.

Kurapika glanced at the floor, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Leorio chuckled softly and held his hand out. "It's getting late, we should go to bed...if that's alright."

"Do you mind if we..." Kurapika began, and Leorio nodded.

"I know better, it's hard to sleep without." The pair of them went to the bedroom, a warm feeling filling Kurapika's heart,

Leorio plopped down on the bed, his hands behind his head.

"Any word from Gon or Killua? I heard they got together, ah, life's funny that way, isn't it?"

Kurapika stared around his room, it was oddly tidy. Did he do that on purpose?

"Did I do something wrong?" Leorio scratched behind his head, an awkward smile on his lips. "Ah, sorry if I did! You can have the whole bed if you want!"

Kurapika walked over to him and sat on the bed. The shirt he snuck from Leorio's dresser hung low on his shoulders and he only wore briefs beneath those. Leorio was courteous enough not to mention it.

"Can I ask you a question? Or perhaps a series of questions. My mind's flooded...if you don't mind."

"My ears are open."

"If something bad happened to you, and you had someone who stuck by your side whom you eventually got feelings for, would you consider yourself selfish? Is it wrong to...want to ruin a friendship because that person is the only security blanket you have had in a very, very long time?"

Leorio hummed curiously in thought. "I don't think anyone should feel guilty for feeling a strong enough passion, willing to lose a friendship. The stronger the feelings are, if requited, the more chance the relationship has to succeed. Did something happen...?" Leorio was extremely oblivious. Not that Kurapika had any room to talk.

The blonde turned to the latter, one hand on his thigh. "Would you kiss me if I asked?" The phrase caught in his throat, almost inaudible.

"Even if you didn't." Leorio took his hands, slowly leading them onto his shoulders. Kurapika shifted onto his lap, his legs on each side of Leorio's. His cheeks returned to a brighter pink. He watched the brunet, his eyes slowly closing as their lips met in a soft kiss.

Kurapika wrapped his arms around the man's neck, tilting his head in time with Leorio's to deepen the kiss. Leorio lifted one hand onto the other's cheek, sliding his thumb to the bottom of his chin. Kurapika went with it, feeling like his body was lit up like a Christmas tree. He opened his mouth, a soft moan releasing from him. His grip tightened on the man's shirt, wrapping his legs around him.

Leorio slid his tongue inside the other's cavity, finding no resistance. It was so warm and fulfilling, neither of them could hardly stand it.

Leorio's other hand fell to the small of Kurapika's back, resisting every fibre in his body to not reach between Kurapika's legs and touch him. He knew he was getting hard, of course he was. Kurapika was so adorable and perfect, and he was sporting Leorio's favorite worn-out sleep shirt.

Kurapika slipped a hand into the man's hair, gasping as he felt a pressure against his member.

Leorio broke the kiss gingerly, pulling back just a bit.

“I'm guessing this is a first? With a man?” Leorio wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “Or first time being on the receiving end?”

Kurapika shook his head, unable to resist the urge to press his ass down.

“First time...everything,” he moaned, returning their lips together, and kissed him needily.

Leorio took his chance to slip his hands beneath the boy's shirt. He caressed his sides and then went back down again, over his thin cotton briefs.

Kurapika pulled away, his lips agape and his eyes lidded. Leorio cupped his cheek and whispered against his ear:

“You have no idea how often I thought about this scenario,” he admitted, pressing a kiss to his ear gingerly. “Or how bad I've wanted to do this.”

“Do you have any idea how cute you look in my clothes? God, are you trying to seduce me?” Leorio slipped his hand over Kurapika's growing hardness.

He gripped tighter onto the dark-haired male’s shoulders, rutting his hips against the friction. A wave of pleasure washed over him. This is all he had wanted, the man he had sought after for years was right here, all over him, practically inside him.

His ass was perfectly seated onto Leorio's clothed member, and all he could do was grind down onto it.

 

Kurapika tilted his head back, the hardness between his legs growing almost unbearable. Leorio peppered scruffy kisses around his earlobe and down the right side of his neck. Kurapika reached down between his legs, slowly stroking to relieve some pressure.

 

"Do you mind if I...?" He begged, slipping his hand into his own briefs. He winced, gasping at the lewd warmth seeping from himself.

 

Leorio nibbled the bottom of his ear, whispering encouraging remarks into his ear.

 

"Does it feel good, Pika? Touching yourself in such a private way while thinking about me?" He pulled out his member and began to stroke it slowly, getting off to Kurapika's movements.

 

It was amazing. Terribly incredible. Leorio never imagined he would get the chance to be like this with Kurapika, let alone be the reason for his pleasure.

 

"Can I look at you, Pika?" Leorio purred, indicating the boy's throbbing sex. He shook his head shyly. "N-not yet. Next time..."

 

Leorio let out a sigh of relief. There was going to be a next time. Truthfully, Kurapika wanted Leorio to touch him more than anything, but he knew he would have to wait for the right time.

 

Kurapika fell back onto the bed, both his hands in his underwear and his mouth wide open. Pure pleasure was surrounding the boy, his long hair stuck to his sweat-slicked skin. A loud whimper emitted from the boy's lips, his mouth wide open. The moans only increased as the blonde continued to touch himself, only sending Leorio closer to his orgasm.

Leorio was hovered above him, continuously stroking himself at an accelerating pace. Kurapika's back arched, his heartrate accelerating and his breath shallow.

Leorio was never this easily aroused, but there was something about Kurapika that got him all wild. Seeing him like this beneath him, all needy and panting got him ready to spread his seed inside the small boy. He sucked onto his neck, leaving small marks.

As soon as he saw how close Kurapika was, he practically pounced him. He kissed his neck sexily, leaving more marks on the opposite side of his neck.

"Come for me, Pika. I know you can. Just picture this inside you," he purred, taking one of Kurapika's hands out of his underwear and placing it on his member. The blonde gasped, his eyes wide open and--much to the other's surprise--began to rub it in sync with his own ministrations.

A harsh cry came from Kurapika in an instant, jerking himself harder and faster than before. A thick stream of come coating his hand and covering the inside of his undergarments. He gasped, finally able to catch his breath and his body laid still.

Leorio came right after, his own orgasm coming in spurts over Kurapika's beautifully porcelain skin. He collapsed onto the boy, kissing his chest lazily and rubbing his sides slowly.

 

 

Kurapika laid on Leorio's chest, his blue eyes illuminated by the moonlight. He was now sporting one of Leorio's other t-shirts, and a clean pair of briefs. He had to shower, and so did Leorio (again).

“I'm glad you told me. I don't know how much longer I could have gone without knowing where your feelings were,” he kissed Kurapika's head and slowly rubbed down his back.

“I love you, Leorio.” He shut his eyes and held onto him tighter, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“I will always love you, Kurapika.”

Their love was right, and could never be wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
